Remember Me When It's Snowing
by redgrrl
Summary: A single lie, was all he told. But to her, it meant more than the truth. She only told the truth once, but for him, it hurt more than the lies she gave. He told her he despised her, and she told him, she loved him. Based on my girl


Disclaimer: The usual…CCS isn't mine, and NEITHER IS THE STORYLINE T.T but I guess the characterization belongs to me!!

Ok. I'm being serious here. NOTHING…and I mean it…NOTHING will satisfy my obsession with "my girl" – the Korean drama, UNLESS I write a story based upon it.

(Of course, I'm still YET to satisfy my obsession with Hana Yori Dango and NANA)

Summary: Sakura, in need of money, decides to help Syaoran and pretend to be his long, lost cousin. But lies turn into more and more lies, and while Sakura is busy trying to escape from the insanity of the lies, Syaoran is slowing being drawn to her…but can't be with her, because Sakura is his "sister". She told him they weren't meant to fall in love, but all Syaoran said was "But we did."

**EDIT: a rewrite of chapter one.** New title? Title is symbolic of their relationship…you'll see…

Remember me when it's snowing: Chapter One – A drop of blood, a world of lies 

"_Sakura Kinomoto. Age twenty one. Tour guide extraordinaire. Of Japanese descent. Fluent in Japanese, Chinese and Korean. Independent, cheerful and full of dynamics." _

Sakura Kinomoto sighed at the mention of her not-so-detailed resume, and she placed the individual sheets of paper back into its folder. An awkward silence enveloped over Sakura as she slowly, but efficiently, beamed a smile at her tour group. She wished they didn't have to mention her lack-of-detailed resume. Or maybe it was the fact one of the people in her group decided to check up on her background before they went anywhere with her.

She forced a smile onto her face, and she said, the words sliding over her tongue like they had been practised before, "I was an amateur back then, things have changed dramatically since then, _dramatically_, I repeat." The smile on her face turned out more evil than she expected it to be. Trying to not scare her visitors THAT much, she grinned naturally, and grabbed the microphone, "Anyway! We are now currently on our way to Seoul! I hope you all have a great time there! And…may you all be blessed!"

Takeshi Yamazaki, driving the tour bus couldn't help, but feel the tug of a smile on his face. He had known Sakura since elementary school, and he couldn't believe how little she had changed throughout the years.

Sakura was known to be a great lover of money, snappish, to the point person, who at the same time, could weave her way into things (and getting out of things as well), incredibly persuading; but despite these huge and massive faults, everyone found it in themselves to love Sakura in some sort of odd way. Takeshi valued Sakura highly as a friend, because no matter how much Sakura was suffering at the time, she could always spare a hand (or a finger, as she would say), to help him.

"And here we are, at the Seoul Tower!" Takeshi heard Sakura's commentary on the microphone. The smile enlarged. He could hear Sakura's absolute boredom in her voice, but to the visitors, they heard nothing but plain enthusiasm. Sakura was definitely two sided – but it took an even greater deal of time before they saw her _third_ side though…

Takeshi didn't think Sakura had ever shown _anyone_ her third side. Although Sakura appeared warm and social on the exterior, she was just another lonely soul inside…

…

"Syaoran Li. Age twenty two. Hotel Avenue: Hotel Manager Extraordinaire. Japanese descent. Is fluent only in Japanese and English. Cold, reliable and realistic."

Li Syaoran slowly found it in himself to smile at the short, but precise description of him in the Japanese gossips magazine, in the list of the top ten most wanted men in Japan. It was a well acknowledged fact that Syaoran was a bachelor, with an inheritance of over ten billion US dollars. As to why the Japanese magazine used US dollars, Syaoran had no clue.

His smile grew larger and larger as the article continued, displaying pictures of him shopping, in the hotel, and playing squash. Syaoran smirked as he folded up the magazine and placed it in his bag. It must have been the work of Eriol Hiiragizawa, his second cousin, who usually took pictures of Syaoran "for fun".

Someone was making some private money, weren't they?

"Syaoran!" came the plea for help as Syaoran turned around, and found a mob of fans behind Eriol Hiiragizawa, demanding to know where the amber eyed bachelor was. Syaoran's eyebrows twitched slightly, as he walked past Eriol, adjusting his sunglasses, "I don't care what you do…" Eriol winced, and grinned boyishly, "Just don't let them recognise me, ok?"

Eriol nodded, confirming Syaoran's request. Syaoran gave Eriol one last smirk as he slipped out of the coffee shop. He turned back as he stepped out of the coffee shop, with its vibrant smells of coffee beans and milk, with the occasional butter cake sensation. Syaoran took a deep breathe, and peered inside. The interior of the coffee shop was one big mess, as the fans' stampede to see Syaoran had led to it being extremely crowed – so crowded that Syaoran could barely see Eriol's head in the waves of girly heads. As he stepped into his sleek, black BMW, he heard one girl which he had found out to be a seriously (stalker-like) fan, called Viro, scream out, "SYAORAN LI ISN'T HERE!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Viro point in the direction of his BMW. Syaoran smirked, placing his sunglasses on, turned on the engine, and drove off in no less than two seconds from the Fan Club's discovery.

Viro sighed dramatically, placing a hand over her chest. That was _her_ Syaoran…definitely.

…

A week later, Sakura enthusiastically took out her sheet of paper with the names of her guests from Japan. Smiling happily, she checked, "Ryuichi Yamamoto?" Tick, "Fye D. Flowright?" Sakura smiled as she heard Fye's smooth, easy-going reply.

Another tick, "Is Mizuki present?" Tick. Tick. Tick.

Sakura gave a beaming smile. Everyone in her group was present, and she was beyond ecstatic. She looked at her watch, and her eyes widened in shock and horror. She had thought it was only three thirty, but, since the day before was the day light saving change…it was now four thirty. The flight was to leave in an hour.

Oh god. How were they going to get there on time? Shit.

Big mistake. Sakura Kinomoto felt her eyes going blurry. There goes her job…there goes her money. She looked up, and she narrowed her eyes.

"EVERYONE ON THE BUS. FAIL TO DO SO AND YOU'LL BE DITCHED HERE!"

Takeshi looked slightly pale as the people stampeded onto his minibus, "Sakura-chan…how are we going to get there on time? We'll lose our jobs…and there goes our apartment…and…"

"Shut up Takeshi." Sakura said, slamming the door of the minibus shut. Takeshi shivered as he saw the plotting gleam in Sakura's eye, "I'll get there by taxi. I'll stall them. Now go!"

…

Li Syaoran drove up the driveway of his mansion in Korea, and he silently placed his sunglasses in the case. He fingered the necklace around his neck, and he felt like dying all over again. Wearing this necklace meant so much to him…and yet…he doubted it meant anything to its other owner. His thoughts started drifting towards the owner of the lock. His amber eyes shined dangerously of anger and sorrow. Meiling…

He hated her so much. And at the same time, he felt a deep longing for the ruby eyed girl who found his heart for him…and then ripped it out. That girl…he'll never forget her, as long as he was alive. Syaoran wondered if Meiling still wore the locket he gave her, the matching pair to his key.

But why did that matter anyway? She had left him without a word. Tore his heart out and never gave it back. She never looked at him with those passionate, red eyes anymore. Never did, never will.

"Master, your suitcase," the robot piped, handing over a small piece of luggage. Syaoran smiled at the robot, and he patted its head fondly, "Thank you Chii…I'll miss you all when I get back to Japan."

Chii looked slightly upset for a minute, and fiddled with her apron. Without any words though, Syaoran understood. Chii was upset that the one of the only people she made friends with in the world, was leaving her. She knew it would've came eventually, but just never thought it would be this soon.

A slow drop of red liquid fell from Chii's eyes, namesake of its owner. Syaoran felt his heart stop as well. He leaned over slightly, and hugged the metal contraption. He smiled softly.

The cold breeze gently came over the orchards at the side of the mansion, and silence fell over the two; the servant, and the master.

Shaking Chii's hand, Syaoran grinned, "I'll definitely be back, ok Chii? Meanwhile, I'll send you over to Hideki's to keep you company, alright?" he saw Chii's suddenly brightness, "I knew you'll enjoy that. You've always loved being in Hideki's presence."

Chii's mechanical heart swelled with joy, her feelings for Hideki so obvious that Syaoran chuckled lightly, "Alright then. I guess this is goodbye then, Chii."

Chii lifted up a pinkie finger, asking Syaoran for a promise.

Syaoran laughed, "Alright. Pinkie promise." And he linked his pinkie around Chii's. Chii nodded in satisfaction, and stepped back to allow Syaoran's car to reverse. Syaoran pushed on the pedal, and drove out of the driveway.

As he was leaving, he could see Chii running along the pathway outside the mansion, waving. Syaoran felt his eyes going watery.

…

Outside the airport, Sakura paced up and down, different tragedies to delay the flight thundering in her mind. Cause chaos… cause a false alarm of drugs on the flights…fire…set the plane to fire… impossible, and illegal ideas flew inside her brain from one side to the other side. But one thing was clear.

She had to stop the flight, or else, she would lose her precious, beloved money.

It would be _game over_.

At the thought of game over, all hell broke lose inside Sakura's mind. All she could think of was finding any possible solution to the problem in order to secure herself financially. It was life or death, when it came to money.

She walked calmly into the airport, squinting her eyes as she looked around for the departure gates. Bingo. Dabbing some personally mixed medicinal liquid near her eyes, she felt them water.

She was Sakura Kinomoto, and she was capable of doing anything within her power.

_And that included creating a world of lies. _

…

"You came after all." Syaoran stated, as he handed the air hostess his passport at the checkout area. Calm, blue orbs reflected into the amber ones, as the blue haired man smiled lightly. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the only survivor known to last through the Syaoran Li Fan Club.

Syaoran held out his hand, "Good luck in taking care of those goons while I'm away, Eriol."

Eriol smirked back, and nodded in recognition, "Take care, brother."

Brother. The word echoed in Syaoran's mind, as he forced a smile onto his face. Eriol and he had grown up like brothers. Suffered through the same training, Suffered through the same lectures. Suffered through the same torture of working at a hotel. They knew what the other was thinking at all times. Eriol was almost an extension to Syaoran's soul…but this scared him, Syaoran did not like to be read through like a book.

"When you come back from Hokkaido, be sure to call me to go out for a drink, ne?" Eriol said lightly, waving his hand. Syaoran took this as a sign to go through the departure gates. He felt Eriol's hand slam against his back, good naturedly, and Syaoran grinned back at him. Even now, old habits die hard.

He walked through the gates, not turning back, afraid to see the expression on Eriol's face.

_That's right…it wouldn't make me comfortable, whether it was smiling or frowning. _

"Your passport and identity proof, sir?"

…

As Syaoran passed through the departure gates and onto the customs, a different form of chaos besides a fan club was occurring. Sakura Kinomoto, the extraordinaire of the hospitality world, suddenly grasped onto the doors of the departure gates, not letting go.

She had to cause as much chaos as possible, until their bus arrived, and til then, she would have to use all her knowledge of schemes and lies to cover it up. She felt her body being crushed under the strength of the security guards as they attempted to haul her out of the departure area. Determined, she gritted her teeth, and grabbed onto a pole nearby.

_She…would…never…give up! _

"Miss, please don't cause any trouble!"

_Trouble my ass!_ Sakura thought as she kicked off the security guards, and fell to the floor, letting the last of her few fake pretence tears drop onto the red, elegant carpet. Will her plan work? Will she succeed?

Well, to cut things short, Sakura Kinomoto had never failed.

"You are so...cruel! I only want to see my beloved once again…" she cried, wiping her face with her sleeve. S_weat… but at least everyone else would see it as tears… _

Taking the crowd's curiosity and the slight hesitation of the guards, she used t he chance to launch into a full blown-out-of-proportion story about how she tragically lost her love due to a terminal illness.

Blowing her nose, Sakura muttered painfully, "And now…you won't even let a dying girl…see her true love…is this…humanity?"

The air hostess blew her nose, and a tear slowly slid down her cheek. Clutching her handset, she whispered into it, her voice cracking, "Please…give me ten more minutes…Ojou-sama, and please…take this chance to find him…"

Sakura looked at her, and grasped her hands tightly, fake tears falling out, hitting the ground like sharp needles upon metal, "I just want to tell him…to remember me when it snows…"

…

Syaoran tapped his watch impatiently, "Why is the flight taking so long?" He had to get to Japan right _now_, his grandpa was in critical condition, and needed his support. He loved his grandfather…no matter how harsh he had lectured and punished Syaoran…Syaoran knew it was for his good. He owed the old man quite a bit…

Suddenly, he felt a hand collapse onto the back of his seat, turning around, he was about to complain about the air hostess services and the flight…

When a pair of vivid emerald eyes met his dark, amber ones.

…

_**End of chapter one **_

…

Will give a medal to everyone who can label all the parodies and crossovers by the end of this story!!! Trust me…**it'll be difficult** XD. Just in this chapter alone…there were four slight mentions/parodies/crossovers.

_This was a rewrite of the original chapter. _


End file.
